


Takujae Oneshots

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE, 더 러버 | The Lover (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Coffee Shops, Drawing, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sappy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Skinny Love(n.) When two people love each other but are too shy to admit it, yet they show it anyway.





	1. Skinny Love

Takuya felt the soft brush of Joonjae's fingertips against his underneath the table and reached forwards to hold Joonjae's hand in his own. A small smile graced Joonjae's pretty lips, and he used his free hand to pick up his steaming mug of tea and take a slow drink of it. He burnt his tongue, and poked the end out cutely, making Takuya laugh.

"You're so pretty." Takuya smiled and squeezed Joonjae's hand. The younger boy looked down, his cheeks turning pink.

"Thank you." Joonjae replied, fingers tracing patterns over the back of Takuya’s palm slowly. Takuya laughed quietly and picked up the small fork next to the table's solitary plate, reaching out to stab at the flaky pastry they had been sharing before they got distracted. Takuya had had to pick up the fork with his left hand, and was struggling a bit to cut the food with only a fork.

Joonjae laughed and reached for the fork, taking it from Takuya and cutting it for him. He speared a small piece of the pastry on the fork then held it back out for Takuya. Instead of Takuya taking the fork like Joonjae intended, Takuya leant forward and pulled the fork between his lips, and with a quick movement of his tongue, had the pastry in his mouth. Joonjae chuckled quietly and began cutting and holding up more of the pastry for Takuya, until he'd eaten it all.

Takuya frowned, looking down at the empty plate "You didn't have any. We bought it to share-"

"It's alright, Takuya, I wouldn't have eaten much of it anyway." Joonjae said with a smile. Takuya nodded and tugged on Joonjae's hand, until the older man shifted his chair close to him. The forever needy Takuya smiled and laid his head on Joonjae's shoulder. Takuya wound his arms around Joonjae's waist, and pressed his head into the crook of Joonjae's neck.

"Wanna go home and cuddle?"

Takuya nodded slowly and stood up, pulling Joonjae with him.


	2. Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya runs out of paper. So Joonjae's arm is the next best thing

"Takuya, what are you d-"

"Don't move!" Takuya interrupted, eyebrows knitting together and pens clasped in his hands. He uncapped a pen and began drawing a long, winding line up Joonjae's arm in green, then adding small leaves to it.

"Takuya, why don't you use a notebook?"

"I ran out of paper and I don't want to walk all the way to the store to get one," Takuya said, starting to draw small blue and pink flowers. "And it's cold and dark and I'm not in the mood." 

Joonjae rolled his eyes but kept his arms still and focused on the tv show he had been watching before he was interrupted. The sensation of pens on his arm was weird, and it almost made him pull his arm away since it was akin to being tickled. Every so often, he'd look back over and see another addition to the now growing collection of colours on his arm. He could see a multitude of brightly coloured flowers and vines, birds, and clouds. He had drawn some thick threes as well, creating a small forest on Joonjae's arm. 

Takuya sat straight up and grinned once he'd finished. "Do you like it?"

Joonjae lifted up his arm for a closer look, and nodded. "I do. It's really pretty."

"Good, because I need to take photos. And you aren't allowed to wash it off today."

Joonjae laughed and held his arm out. Takuya had him wrapped around his little finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey shitai, why did you remove Lily Petals?"  
> Well, I'm entering a writing competition, and I want to use Lily Petals as my entry. If I lose, I'll republish it. If I win, I won't. Sorry if you enjoyed it, but I don't want to be accused of plagiarising my own work for this.


	3. Cats (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya really, really wants a pet.

"Joonjae, are pets allowed in the apartment?" Takuya asked, staring intently at his phone.

"No offence Takuya, but just quit whilst you're ahead. Look at the state of this place." Joonjae said, pointing towards the dishes on the coffee table, the clothes on the floor waiting to be washed, the stacks of books and magazines in the corner of the room that no one has sorted.

"But Joonjae!" Takuya said, shifting closer to the other boy and thrusting his phone in his face. "The shelter nearby is letting people foster cats, look!"

Sure enough, on Takuya's phone screen was a whimsical advert with a picture of several kittens playing. Joonjae had to fight back a smile just from looking at it.

"We just can't, alright? We both work and it would be unfair to leave it alone all day whilst we were out. We wouldn't be able to give it as much attention as it would need."

"Not if we adopted an older cat! They can take care of themselves." Takuya clearly wasn't giving up anytime soon. Joonjae didn't know how he'd become so attached to the idea in an apparent space of a few minutes.

"If you can get this apartment clean by tomorrow afternoon when I get back from work, I'll take you to look at the cats, and then we can decide whether or not we'd be able to look after one, and if we could buy everything we need, alright?" Joonjae asked and Takuya's face lit up light a lightbulb before he launched himself off of the couch, thundering towards his room whilst grabbing a stack of washed clothes that needed to be put away.

"Thank you!" He shouted as he ran into his room and promptly disappeared. Joonjae rolled his eyes and leant back against the sofa, before changing his mind and sitting up, starting to clean several stacks of dishes off the coffee table. The apartment could use a little cleaning anyway, cat or no cat.


	4. Oppa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya gets his honorifics mixed up

"Joonjae-oppa, can we-"

"What?"

"Joonjae-oppa" Takuya repeated a little louder this time.

"Takuya, the volume isn't the problem. Why are you calling me oppa?"

Takuya looked puzzled "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do"

"If you were a girl, yes. But we're close enough in age that you don't have to use honorifics with me. But you call men older than you hyung, and girls older than you noona, alright?"

Takuya nodded quickly "But anyway, what I was trying to ask was-"

Joonjae wondered if Takuya had actually paid attention to what he'd taught him.


End file.
